Ice Cream Loli
by arikuloli
Summary: Naruto yang menjadi kakak dari sakura .. kehilangan orang tua mereka saat masih kecil, jadi .. mereka mulai belajar menjalani hari-hari normal seperti kebanyakan orang, lalu suatu makhluk bernama penulis datang untuk mengacaukannya :v .. Bad Summary . RnR


**Disclaimer : "punya orang"**  
**Warn : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Bad Summary .. Typo .** Loli Sakura .

* * *

Ini adalah kisah tentang kakak beradik yang tinggal sendirian tanpa orang tua karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu . Hidup mereka berdua selamat karena saat reruntuhan menimpa, kedua orang tua yang baik telah menyelamatkan mereka dengan mengkorbankan jiwa dan raga, mereka sangat bangga dan senang karena memiliki orang tua yang sangat heroik . Kata-kata terakhir Ayah dan Ibu yang selalu terngiang di kepala mereka bagaikan suara abadi . "jagalah adikmu dengan baik yah .. jangan membuat dia menangis lagi" ucapan terakhir Ayah sembari tersenyum dan mengelus rambut kakak . "bantulah dan hormati kakak selalu .. jangan terlalu manja " ucap Ibu tersenyum dengan sedikit keluar air mata . Setelah itu ada seorang pemadam kebakaran yang tiba-tiba menggendong mereka dari belakang .. "di sini terlalu berbahaya, orang tua kalian akan kami selamatkan nanti !" ucap orang itu coba menenangkan. Tapi takdir tidak mengijinkan, setelah mereka keluar .. rumah itu langsung runtuh !, dan akhirnya kedua orang tua itu tersenyum bahagia di akhir hayatnya .  
Kakak beradik itu bernama Naruto dan Sakura .. Kakak berambut kuning, dan memiliki bekas luka di samping matanya, sedangkan adiknya memiliki rambut soft pink dengan wajah polos . tapi pepatah bilang .. kita tidak bisa menilaii buku dari sampulnya saja bukan ? .. yah sudahlah, cerita ini di mulai ketika mereka akan berangkat sekolah setelah liburan musim panas telah berakhir.

~setelah kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sekarang mereka berumur 15 tahun~

[Rumah Naruto, Sakura, senin 01-01-2024]

di tempat tingal yang kecil mereka hidup, tempat tinggal yang hanya sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggir jalan . pagi hari terasa hangat seperti biasanya, suasananya pun juga sama, kakak selalu malas untuk bangun, yah wajar saja karena dia bekerja keras setiap hari untuk menghidupi dirinya dan adik manisnya .

"kak, bangun .. ini sudah pagi" ucap Sakura, ia menggoyangkan badan kakaknya ke kiri kanan . huhh tapi dia masih belum bangun juga, kakaknya malah semakin mendalamkan mukanya kedalam bantal .

"zzz, kenapa kamu membangunkanku sepagi ini di hari Minggu" ucapnya menoleh untuk melihat adiknya sambil mengucek mata, fuh sepertinya dia memang sangat kelelahan matanya terlihat sangat merah .

Sakura sedikit bingung apa yang di bicarakan oleh kakaknya itu .  
"eh ?, ini kan hari senin kak ?, dan ini sudah jam 6.30" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ke kalender lalu menunjuk lagi ke arah jam dinding . Hey hey kelelahan memang bisa membuat seseorang lupa jadi wajar saja kalau Naruto sekarang malas .. yah setiap pagi dia memang selalu seperti itu, menggangap semua hari itu hari Minggu, sungguh pemikiran yang aneh .

hari senin ?, dan jamnya ?  
"hah ?, kenapa baru membangunkanku jam segini ?, bisa-bisa aku telat !?" ucap Naruto langsung berdiri dari tidurnya dengan panik, "hah ! kamu sudah pakai seragam sekolah !?" dia melihat adiknya yang sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah dengan ekspresi tidak percaya .

"yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah membangunkan kakak mulai dari jam 5, dan kakak tidak lekas bangun juga, jadi aku jadi bersiap sendiri tehee" ucap Sakura sedikit tersenyum . Adik terkadang harus menjadi contoh bagi kakaknya yang pemalas,

"apa ?, teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya .. aku juga harus bersiap ! HUOOO !" Naruto meloncat dari tidur nya dan berlari-larian untuk bersiap menuju ke sekolah dengan kecepatan bagaikan cahaya wiung, wiung .. wiung ..

hoho, dia sudah siap di depan pintu hanya dalam waktu 2 jam .. ?

"sudah siap !" Naruto melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan jam 8.40  
"tidak mungkin !, ini pasti sudah terjadi kesalahan penulis !" ucap Naruto teriak ga jelas sambil membentur-bentur kan kepala di dinding .

riku : "ini kan ceritaku, jadi terserah aku mau gimana"

"siapa ?, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ?" ucap Naruto kebingungan .  
riku : "perkenalkan .. nama saya penulis " (membungkuk hormat)

"jadi kamu yang bikin naskah ini !, hehehe akan kuhajar kau !" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil melihat dengan aura gelap, huh seram ..

dia lalu memukul dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah penulis .  
"rasakan ini penulis tidak berbakat !, hworya !" DarRRR, ternyata sang penulis sudah kembali ke komputer, dan pukulannya tadi mengenai dinding gubuk, "dia menghilang ?" , seketika atap gubuk itu pun langsung runtuh menimpa Naruto !. "uakh !"

beberapa saat kemudian, ada orang yang memanggil ambulans .. saat petugas rumah sakit sudah datang mereka langsung mencari Naruto yang tertimbun itu, atas informasi dari pelapor .  
"Hoy !, orang yang tertimbun sudah sudah aku temukan !, cepat kesini !" teriak salah satu petugas yang menemukan Naruto . Mereka pun langsung membawa Naruto dengan tandu .. luka-luka yang di deritanya cukup parah sehingga harus cepat di larikan ke UGD !.

di dalam mobil ambulans .. Naruto sedang pingsan di tandu dorong, yang di jaga oleh 2 orang petugas .

"huh keadaanya sungguh kritis, aku tidak yakin dia bisa selamat .." ucap petugas 1.  
"hei, kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu .. " ucap petugas 2  
"yah terserah kau saja" ucap petugas 1 mengiyakan dengan terpaksa .  
Naruto memang terlihat sangat buruk, darah dari kepalanya terus mengalir walaupun sudah di perban dengan pertolongan pertama tadi . Warna merah itu menetes bagaikan air mata . mobil terus melaju cepat dengan sirine yang membuat kendaraan sipil merapat ke pinggir untuk sementara.

di salah satu mobil yang merapat tadi .  
"bu .. itu apa ?, kenapa cepat sekali ?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang duduk di pangkuan ibunya .  
"itu mobil ambulans yang sedang membawa orang sakit nak .. mereka sedang terburu-buru" jawab ibu itu sambil mengelus rambut anaknya .

dengan kecepatan seperti itu Naruto berhasil dilarikan menuju rumah sakit hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, setelah sampai para petugas langsung mengeluarkan Naruto dari mobil dan membawanya ke UGD . "minggir-minggir !, ada pasien kritis " ucap petugas 1 menyuruh orang-orang di rumah sakit untuk minggir .

.

.

"di mana aku ?" ucap Naruto bingung, dia sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya yang berupa ruangan putih yang sangat luas .

apakah kau orangnya ..  
apakah kau yang asli ..  
kamu berjanji akan melindunginya ..

"apa maksudmu ?" Naruto terlihat semakin bingung karena suara yang tidak jelas dari mana datangnya itu, terus terdengar olehnya seperti kicauan burung .

kamu tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian ..  
jangan sampai kau menjadi kakak yang tidak menepati janji ..  
dia akan sangat sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini ..

Naruto jelas mengerti apa yang di makud suara itu adalah tentang dia dan adiknya .  
"apa yang kau bicarakan ?, aku jelas tidak akan meninggalkan adikku sendirian !?" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit keras .  
"siapa kau sebenarnya, cepat keluar dengan wujud aslimu !" ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah langit dengan nada kesal .

baiklah laki-laki pemarah ..  
aku akan segera keluar untuk menemui mu ..

cahaya dari langit mulai turun melewati celah awan, seakan cahaya itu datangnya dari surga, "ukh, silau !" ucap Naruto sambil menutupi mata dengan lengannya, lalu sesuatu mulai turun dari balik awan itu dengan sayap indah yang melebar, turun dengan sayap yang dikibaskan membuat bulu-bulu putih turun dengan sangat indah menghiasi Naruto yang berdiri .

apa itu ?, apa dia seorang malaikat ?, Naruto melihat itu dengan perasaan takjub yang luar biasa, wanita berpakaian putih dengan sayap itu turun perlahan-lahan ke hadapan Naruto. "ehe, maaf mengejutkanmu tadi" ucapnya dengan senyuman merah merona .

tittt!, wajah Naruto langsung merah padam karena melihat wanita cantik itu sedang di hadapannya  
"ap-apa !?, si-siapa kamu ?" tanya Naruto gugup .

wanita berambut perak itu mendekatkan wajahnya di samping telingga Naruto .  
"aku malaikat yang di turunkan untuk menemanimu " ucapnya lirih . Haah !? kenapa ada malaikat beneran di sini ?, dan Naruto kok sepertinya lebih beruntung dari yang aku pikirkan .

"be-benarkah itu ?" tanya Naruto yang semakin gugup, karena wajah nya sungguh dekat dengan wanita .  
"ehe, aku hanya bercanda kok .." ucap wanita itu semakin menggoda Naruto dengan lebih mendekatkan wajahnya yang memerah .  
"tolong, jangan dekat-dekat .. nanti bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat kita ?" ucap Naruto sedikit panik sambil memegang kedua pundak wanita itu dengan erat, hihi Naruto kalau sedang malu terlihat keren .

bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat ?, lah kan para pembaca sudah melihat mereka .. apa-apain sih Naruto ini bikin malu penulis aja .. huuh …

"baiklah, aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi .. namaku Neptune, seorang Dewi dari dimensi paralel, aku kesini karena seseorang memintaku untuk membantumu bertahan hidup" ucapnya singkat sambil menjauhkan wajahnya .

"memangnya aku akan mati ?, sampai-sampai harus di bantu oleh dewi dari dimensi lain ?" Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi .

"owh, jadi kamu lupa kalau keaadanmu yang asli itu sangat kritis ?, okay .. mungkin makanan ini bisa membuatmu mengingat semuannya" ucap Neptune sambil memberi Naruto sebuah ice cream rasa vanila .

Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu dengan ice cream yang di beri oleh neptune, siapa tau di dalamnya sudah di beri racun ?, fiuh .. kalau itu aku pasti sudah kuterima, soalnya jarang-jarang kan di kasih ice cream oleh seoang dewi haha .  
"Gulp !, apa ini aman ?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir .  
"ooh .. kalau kamu tidak mau ya sudah, aku akan memakannya sendiri loh .." jawab Neptune menggoda .

eh memangnya kalau Naruto tidak makan kenapa ? "sebentar .. sebentar, kalau aku tidak makan ice cream itu, apa yang akan terjadi ?" Naruto ingin lebih mengetahui tentang kebenaran ice cream vanila .

"tentu saja kamu akan mati .." jawab Neptune ringan .  
deg !, deg ! .. "apa ?!, ya sudah aku mau ice cream itu " ucap Naruto menundukkan kepala karena malu . Haha salah sendiri kenapa tadi sempat menolak ..  
"hee .. jadi kamu mau yah ?" Neptune terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu .  
"i-iya pasti, kalau tidak .. aku akan mati tau !" ucap Naruto gugup dengan nada sedikit keras .

Neptune mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi berniat untuk lebih menggoda ..  
"kalau begitu, kamu harus menciumku terlebih dahulu loh .." ucap Neptune dengan nada menggoda . Uakh aku harap Naruto masih tahan, kalau tidak, bisa gawat ini cerita ..

_  
Batin Naruto

Sebenarnya ini cerita temanya apa sih ?

Kok aku jadi berduaan sama wanita cantik seperti ini ..

Dan dia sekarang minta hal aneh kepadaku lagi . .

Lihat saja, kalau aku sudah mengetahui dalang dari semua ini, pasti aku akan menghajarnya !

Kalau begini terus bisa gawat jati diriku sebagai pecinta loli.

(end)

Naruto terdiam mematung dengan wajah yang semakin memerah . .

"yang ini aku juga bercanda kok, hehe" ucap Neptune sambil tertawa kecil . Sebenarnya mau apa sih nih cewek kok bisa keluar jalur dari naskah yang aku buat, hadeh amfun om ..

"nih, segera makan ice creamnya .. nanti keburu meleleh" Neptune memberikan ice cream vanila itu ke Naruto .

"huh, kau ini membuat aku jadi gugup saja .." ucap Naruto sembari menerima ice cream .  
"maaf-maaf .. di tempatku soalnya tidak ada laki-laki .." ucap Neptune sembari menggesek-gesekan kakinya dan menunduk .

Naruto yang sedang memegang ice cream itu melihat Neptune dengan perasaan iba .. kasihan kan kalau ada dewi seperti dia tidak ada yang mendampingi .. sambil melihat di sedikit memakan ice cream itu, dan . . . "hahh !, rasa ini .. perasaan lembut ini .. sungguh menenangkanku" Naruto yang melihat ke langit sedikit meneteskan air mata . Aku jadi pengen cobain ice cream itu .

tubuh Naruto mulai memudar menjadi serpihan yang terbang ke atas langit, Neptune terlihat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan .. "sampai jumpa lagi .." ucap Neptune tersenyum manis .

pandangan Naruto memudar, dia hanya bisa melihat Neptune tanpa bisa mendengar suaranya .  
"haha, ini pasti hanya mimpi" ucap Naruto lirih dengan sedikit tertawa,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
[Eagle Junior HighSchool – 09.30]

bel istirahat telah berbunyi, tampak Naruto sedang tidur di pojok ruangan kelas dengan nyenyak, dan tidak sedikit murid sekelas yang sekarang sedang melihatnya dari depan dengan ekspresi tidak suka .

mereka membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya ..  
"jadi dia, murid terbaik di sekolah ini, dilihat dari manapun dia hanya seorang pemalas"  
"bagaimana mungkin anak seperti itu bisa sangat pintar, dia pasti menyewa dukun !"  
"cih, sungguh tidak adil .. kenapa hanya dia yang diperbolehkan tidur oleh para guru"

haha, Naruto memang anak yang jenius dengan IQ tinggi melebihi semua orang yang ada di sekolah. Tapi suara-suara itu rupanya tidak terdengar oleh telingga Naruto .. lalu ada seorang berbadan besar beserta 2 anak buahnya mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur ..

Brak!, meja Naruto di pukul .. tapi ia tidak kaget sama sekali dan langsung melihat siapa yang membangunkannya itu .. "siapa ?, apa ada perlu ?, kalau tidak silahkan pergi .. pintunya di sana" ucap Naruto yang masih terkantuk-kantuk ..

"kau meremehkanku ya !?"  
"ayo teman-teman, mari kita beri pelajaran anak ini !" ucap murid berbadan besar yang bernama Roy, ia langsung menyeret kerah Naruto menuju ke pintu keluar kelas .. ya, ya, Naruto tampak pasrah di seret seperti itu (sebenarnya dia tertidur lagi) .

tapi saat Roy sudah berada di pintu keluar kelas, ada seorang murid yang muncul tiba-tiba .. hayo siapa ? .  
"kamu tidak boleh seperti itu loh .." ucap seorang wanita polos yang berada di pintu keluar kelas.

Roy sedikit kaget, tapi dia langsung kembali seperti semula dengan cepat ..  
"minggir, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu" ucap Roy, sepertinya dia tidak sabar ingin segera menghajar Naruto.

tampak wanita imut berambut softpink itu menggengam kedua tangannya di dada, lalu dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia melihat Roy .. "um .. mm apa kamu tidak kasihan sama aku" suaranya terdengar manis, apalagi posenya itu sangat imut. "uakhh !" roy langsung tumbang dengan mimisan yang mengalir deras, "Bos !" teriak kedua anak buahnya .

Roy sudah pergi karena dibawa oleh anak buahnya ke UKS ..  
tampak Naruto terlihat sangat nyaman tidur di lantai, apa ada yang salah ya ?, setelah aku lihat baik-baik .. ternyata dia tidur di pangkuan adik manisnya ! fuh, pantesan aja .. Aku juga pengen tau !?

"kak, kak .. ayo bangun, kelas sudah di mulai lagi nih" ucap Sakura berusaha membangunkan kakak pemalasnya itu, Naruto mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, lalu ia segera terbangun dan duduk (di lantai). Naruto melihat ke kanan .. terlihat seorang guru cantik berkacamata sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas . "hei kalian berdua yang di belakang, cepat duduk ya .." ucapnya dengan lembut .

Sakura dan Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing tanpa berkata apapun lagi .. dan mereka langsung mengikuti pelajaran dengan tertib .

kelas akhirnya berakhir pada jam 1 siang, setelah beres-beres .. seperti biasa Naruto dan Sakura pulang bersama-sama .. di perjalanan pulang itu mereka selalu terlihat sangat senang .

"kak .. tadi kenapa terus tidur di kelas ?, tidak seperti kakak yang biasanya nih .." tanya Sakura riang .  
"haha, maaf .. tadi aku sedang bermimpi aneh yang membuatku tidak bisa bangun" jawab Naruto dengan tawa.  
"ihh, mimpi aneh ?, kakak mes*m !?" ucap Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dengan wajah memerah .  
"jangan salah paham dulu !, aku tidak seperti itu tau !?" ucap Naruto mempercepat langkahnya juga . Ternyata Sakura tidak mau mendengarkan penjalasannya, huh ya sudah deh ..

beberapa menit kemudian . .

mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah, tapi sepertinya ada hal aneh yang terjadi di sana .. apa itu ?, setelah Sakura mematung, Naruto juga ikut mematung karena hal itu . .

"apa !?" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan .

tampak rumah yang tadinya hanya sebuah gubuk kecil berubah menjadi toko Ice Cream yang sangat indah ! . . haha emang beruntung kaka beradik ini _grin emotikon_

mereka berdua mulai mendekat ke toko Ice Cream itu perlahan-lahan, sampai mereka berada di depan pintu masuk . mereka terlihat sedikit gemetar, tapi dengan segenap keberanian Naruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu ..

"apa kau siap ?"  
"kalau kakak siap .. aku juga siap kok"  
"baiklah aku akan membuka pintu ini" Naruto sudah menyentuh gagang pintu yang berbentuk bulat itu, Gulp ! .. lalu ia memutarnya searah jarum jam, tArA ! pintu itu terbuka ..

di dalam toko itu terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Naruto, kalau bisa menebaknya pasti kalian sudah pro _like emotikon_ haha .. "haah !?, ngapain kamu ada di sini !?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kaget . Wow wanita itu adalah Neptune .. rambutnya berwarna perak, mata biru muda, bajunya style gothic berwarna putih polos, sungguh wanita feminim .. (sayapnya tidak di perlihatkan, soalnya bisa heboh kalau ada orang yang melihatnya)

"mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal bersama kalian loh, jadi bersiaplah untuk hari yang indah setiap hari yah .. " ucap Neptune ceria .  
"ya, ya, lakukan saja semaumu .." ucap Naruto sedikit tak peduli, sebenarnya dia sangat senang, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit memerah .  
"eh kak, kak, memangnya wanita itu siapa ?" tanya Sakura .  
"oh dia itu adalah wanita yang aku temui di mimpiku tadi" jawab Naruto .

waduh, mimpi yang tadi kan katanya mimpi aneh .. bisa-bisa ada perang dunia ke III di sini !.  
Sakura mendekati Neptune dengan rasa penasaran, "eh eh, tadi kakakku di mimpi melakukan apa saja ?" tanya Sakura lirih ke Neptune .  
"eheh, dia kalau malu terlihat keren loh .." jawab Neptune .  
"ah yang benar, terus-terus ?" Sakura semakin penasaran .  
"kami juga melakukan itu juga " Neptune makin mendalami obrolannya .

tapi tiba-tiba . .

"Oyy ! stop ! stop !, kalian membicarakan apa ?" Naruto tiba-tiba berada di antara mereka berdua dengan telapak kanan menutupi wajah Neptune, dan telapak kiri menutupi wajah Sakura . "huuhh .." mereka berdua terlihat kesal dan langsung .. PlaK ! mereka kompak menamparnya dari depan hingga membuatnya pingsan lagi .

"rasain tuh kak, haha" ucap Sakura senang .  
"baiklah, ayo kita teruskan ceritannya tadi .. jadi begini . . ." Sakura mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya, walaupun ada cerita yang sedikit nyerempet sih . _pacman emotikon_

hari Senin yang panjang itu sudah berlalu ..

tampak Naruto sedang tertidur di sofa empuk berwarna putih, matahari sudah terbit beberapa jam yang lalu, lah bagaimana nih sekolahnya ? . Naruto terbangun dan mengucek matanya .

"aku rasa coklat dua .. "  
"mbak, aku mau yang itu 5 buah"  
"wuah, rasanya sungguh nikmat dan lembut"  
"uayo, uayo .. sego pecel mbek sate bekicot mek 2000 joh, sopo gelem ?" ucap penjual asongan di depan took .

"kenapa ramai sekali di sini ?" pandangan Naruto masih buram karena baru bangun dari tidurnya .  
terlihat dari tempatnya, Sakura dan Neptune sibuk melayani pembeli ..

"bangun laki-laki pemalas, bantu kami melayani para pembeli ini " ucap Neptune sambil sibuk dengan para pembeli .  
"sini kak, cepat bangun .." panggil Sakura .

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum, semangatnya membara dan berkoar-koar .. !  
"Huoo !, ayo kita mulai pertunjukkan ini !" ucap Naruto dengan nada semangat sambil meloncat dari sofa .

[Dramatic]

tampak Naruto melayani pembeli dengan senyuman .  
yah terkadang takdir selalu berubah karena semangat pantang menyerah bukan ?

wajah Sakura yang terkena ice cream di bersihkan oleh kakaknya .  
sebelumnya mereka hanya hidup berdua .. tapi mereka terus belajar tentang kehidupan ini

Neptune tersenyum dengan wajah merah merona .  
masa depan yang cerah akan datang sebelum kau menyadarinya

[End]

Selama 10 tahun mereka selalu bekerja paruh waktu, sepulang sekolah demi bertahan hidup, tapi sekarang semuanya itu menjadi lebih baik karena sebuah kejaiban yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Tidak putus asa dan terus menggapai masa depan yang cerah, itulah yang di lakukan Naruto dan Sakura ..

"hei kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa sekolah" ucap Naruto .  
"aku sudah mendaftarkanmu untuk kelas siang, jadi jangan khawatir " ucap Neptune .  
"kak, aku harap kita bisa selalu bersama selamanya" ucap Sakura tersenyum .  
"iya, kakak akan terus melindungimu" ucap Naruto juga dengan senyuman .

mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan senyuman ceria .. dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia bersama Neptune, mereka membuat Ice Cream dengan hati yang senang, sampai-sampai orang yang memakan Ice Cream itu bisa merasakannya juga . huh, aku juga ingin itu tau !?

yah singkatnya mereka sekarang hidup bahagia .

[ Sesi Wawancara ]  
Pertanyaan : "menurut Anda penulis itu orangnya seperti apa ?"

Naruto : "orangnya bisa membuat orang kesal tujuh keliling"  
Sakura : "aku tidak tau, soalnya aku kan belum bertemu dengannya"  
Neptune : "sebenarnya aku dari film sebelah, tapi berhubung penulis itu orangnya keren jadi aku terima saja kontraknya untuk bekerja di cerpen ini"

* * *

yah, riku mah orangnya gitu .. Review ?


End file.
